


Alternate Wells

by gumboy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: Inspired by a comment over at TheMarySue review of "The New Rogues"Cisco and Caitlin have a few more "Harrison's" for Harry to review.It doesn't go well.





	

Inspired by a comment in the Flash review of "New Rogues"

"There's more?" Harry groaned.

"Well, they're not exactly you," Caitlin said cautiously.

"Though they do look a lot _like_ you," Cisco added.

"Fine," Harry said crumpling up his belly burger wrapper and tossing it in the trash. "Let's hear it."

"Well his name isn't Harrison Wells," Cisco said punching up an image. "But on Earth 35 he is a lawyer. And owns a bowling alley."

"Pass!"

Caitlin was up next. "On Earth 22 he's known as Tom Ferrel and is a record executive."

"Pass!"

Cisco took a deep breath. "Okay. Well on Earth 47 he's known as Nick Snowden."

"Snowden?"

Cisco closed his eyes for the next bit. "And the heir to being the next Santa Claus."

"Seriously? Pass!"

Caitlin and Cisco shared a look.

"What?"

"Okay. This guy goes by Captain Bubblebeard," Caitlin said tentatively pulling an image up of someone who looked like Harrison Wells but was sitting in a bubble bath and drinking beer.

"I think we're done here," Harry said getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
